Luxlord's bet with Larxene
by organization MA
Summary: oh no! Luxord made a bet with Larxene to not gamble! how will he cope? will his friends help him through this? or will he suffer alone? please R&R! Anonymous reviews allowed. contains OOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII. Other peoples own them.**

Luxord's Bet with Larxene

Number Ten was in the kitchen that never was, fixing himself some food. He had to keep his mind off of his deal with the Savage Nymph, and this was the best thing he could think of. It's not like he would eat the sandwich, Luxord was just trying to be busy.

***flashback***

"Luxord," Larxene yelled, "I don't want to play with you. You cheat like there's no tomorrow!"

"Larxene, I promise I wont," he pleaded.

She scowled turning away. Then a light bulb flashed above her head. "Here's a deal for you, Luxord. If you don't gamble for a month, I will play with you."

"That's a deal," he said smiling. He looked down to Larxene's outstretched hand. Was he supposed to shake it? He shrugged mentally and gripped her small hand. Larxene daintily shook his hand and released the hold. She then opened a portal away. He thought about the deal a while longer and then the thought struck him, no gambling meant no fun with card games. He started to scream and heard a faint laugh.

"Larxene, you dirty player," he hissed.

***end flashback***

It's been two weeks since he's played an entertaining game with one of the other members. The Gambler of Fate sighed, and he put down the sandwich he had made. The wait was killing him. He wanted Larxene to fade so badly. Xigbar entered the room through a portal. He saw Luxord skulking so he asked, "What's wrong?" those two were friends, as much as nobodies could be. It was just a big secret though.

"I made a deal with Larxene that I wouldn't gamble," he said with a gloomy look on his face.

"Rough dude, that's rough. How long, forever?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Naw, just about two more weeks," he grumbled. "Originally it was a month, two weeks ago."

"Y' know, when I see you there, it looks like you're actually sad," he smiled. "Just kidding." He started to laugh and Luxord joined in.

The Free Shooter soon broke the laughter, "anyway," he eyed the sandwich, "can I have that?"

"Be my guest," he said pushing the plate it was on, toward Xigbar. "Do you have a way to pass time quickly, without having fun?"

Xigbar looked at him with his mouth stuffed with food and said, "Mff? Mayba if ya jus wak awond the worl tha never wa," Luxord put his hand to his face with a slap.

"Maybe you can talk without your mouth full." Luxord said with displeasure.

Xigbar swallowed, "I said 'huh? Maybe if you just walk around the world that never was.' It should be big enough that when you get to one end to another, two weeks are over."

"Hell no. I think I will just kill Larxene," he said stroking his chin.

Xigbar had nearly dropped his plate, "dude you can't do that! You could get eliminated for that!"

"I said it as a joke. Bloody hell, can't you tell a joke from regular speech?" Luxord threw his hands in the air.

"Well sorry for trying to care, Luxord!" Xigbar scowled. A portal opened at the door. Zexion walked out of it.

Silence entered the room. Zexion looked at them. "No hello? Well I guess I shouldn't tell you the news, since I'm not here," Luxord and Xigbar quickly noted his presence, "Oh, so I now mystically appear. Well it seems that Larxene has faded. I'm just here to tell you that."

Luxord kept calm and stated, "okay."

Zexion glared at them, "thanks for the goodbye," and a portal enveloped him.

The Gambler of Fate jumped up from where he was standing. He also yelled, "Ahahahah! I can gamble now! Yes!" he also did many stunts including hugging Xigbar.

"Huh, easy now! I'm not a toy, Luxord!" he said within Luxord's hug. Luxord stepped back rubbing his arm. "Now Luxord, does this teach you a lesson?"

"Gamble like there's no tomorrow!" Number Ten smiled as he mimicked the late number twelve.

Teddie: do not get the idea that I made them gay for each other. They are friends. I made poor Zexy a loner like in the game.

Zexion: that's right, nobody likes this nobody. No one even gives me a hello or good-bye. *sighs*

Teddie: Uh-uh, I love you *hugs*

Luxord: well I don't.

Teddie: Luxy stop being mean to Zexy.

Zexy: hey! Why did my name change?! And will you stop hugging me?!

Xigbar: dude, everyone calls you Zexy, Zexy. *snickers*

Teddie: that's right I, the author changed your name to Zexy. *stops hugging Zexy to step back and take out a sword to knight Zexy with the name Zexy* I knight thee, as Sir Zexy! Now as a writer, I'm going to say this: please read and review. For those who have actually read all the way down here, kudos. See you on the words, loyal readers! *waves* '-'^


End file.
